Springtrap vs Golden Freddy
Springtrap vs Golden Freddy ''is the first ERBaF's (Epic Rap Battles at Freddy's) video posted in the series. The video was posted on the 25th of March, 2015, after finding out only bots can make voices suited for bots, with the help of Ivona . This battle features the supposedly first animatronics ever made, Springtrap and Golden Freddy, accompanied by somebody else which had a long history with the franchise. This was the first video of Moraru to reach over 1000 views, in a milestone of just 15 days (which is still very surprising for Moraru), and also the first video to reach over 15 likes. Raps Meaning 'Note:' Universal lines, such as "haha you're so bad" are not explained, due to the simplicity of them.'' SPRINGTRAP. Welcome to Fazbear's Fright, prepare for the battle of your life! Just the thought of being locked with the character who's fought through neglect, (Springtrap is "welcoming" Golden Freddy to Fazbear's Fright with pride, also saying subtly that he was the one who made it through for over 50 years, and that he'll easily win the match without being broken by GF compared to what he's already faced, as evidenced in the next few lines.) Show respect, you can't beat me, it's a fact. Prepare to be torn apart by the one and only Springtrap! (Continuing his last line, saying that Golden Freddy can't beat him, and taunting him that he's "the one and only Springtrap", also mocking Golden Freddy since he had at least 2 known design marks and he's nothing but just one of many Golden Freddies in the restaurants.) You're nothing but a hallucination, because I jammed the ventilation. (Springtrap is referencing the fact that in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Golden Freddy is presumably just a hallucination, because Springtrap caused a ventilaton error). Standing there slumped, not even fit. Need 5 spirits to chill a whiny kid. (This time, he is judging his limp, soulless appearance, and harshly referencing the "Happiest Day" minigame, where the player needs the souls of all the original 4 mascots and the Puppet to calm a kid's soul that is most likely Golden Freddy's.) You were the answer to everything, but before I was revealed. (Many theories, like the "5 children yellow suit murder" were having Golden Freddy at its base, but that fame shortly backfired after the teaser release of Springtrap.) GOLDEN FREDDY. ...You've reached quite the pride since the Fazbear's Fright Found ya on the 2nd night, they thought it'd go alright. (Golden Freddy says Springtrap is too prideful for being salvaged for Fazbear's Fright, and that the scavengers made a poor choice re-activating Springtrap.) Don't forget it, I'm the Fredbear, you better be scared! (The first location's name was Fredbear's Family Diner, and hence it only had Golden Freddy and Springtrap at the time, Golden Freddy was most likely "the Fredbear", used in this case as a declaration of authority.) That's because I really don't care about your gimmicky stare. (Golden Freddy is saying that he doesn't care, isn't affected by Springtrap's stare, his eyes and his huge grin, overused by typical killers in movies.) Your jumpscare, uh yeah, totally nailed it; Even your spring locks had one job and failed it! (Golden Freddy mocks Springtrap's jumpscare as not being scary, by just stopping in front of the night guards, almost seeming harmless, then proceeds to mock his faulty system, saying that "even his spring locks had one job and failed it", causing the death of people due to his loosen spring lock system.) Remember when we were together at the restaurant at Freddy's? We were a family, but I was your daddy! (He tells Springtrap if he remembers the day they were at Fredbear's Family Diner, references the title saying they were a family, but Golden Freddy was his "daddy", another title of authority over people, saying he was Springtrap's superior.) SPRINGTRAP. Please grandpa, you're old news, even Fazbear's Fright chose me and not you! (Springtrap keeps Golden Freddy's title of authority, but modifies it to "grandpa" combined with "you're old news", saying that his days of glory expired, and even Fazbear's Fright wanted Springtrap as the main star and not Golden Freddy.) They knew I am filled with terror, you're not even eerie! (Continuing his last line, Springtrap says that he was chosen because he was way scarier than GF.) You aren't worth anything, not even a theory! (Springtrap says Golden Freddy's fame isn't even worth his amount of fan theories.) Remember Fredbear's Diner? Yeah, I sure do matey. You were shoving your head in walls and I was like "What the f*ck Freddy?!" (In a minigame that takes place in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, you take control of Golden Freddy, and have to make him fly and glitch through walls, which Springtrap uses as a diss to show Golden Freddy how stupid he was.) GOLDEN FREDDY I will never be your victim, you are so dumb you're fooled by an audio system! (Golden Freddy harshly insults Springtrap saying he will never be his victim, due to the fact that in FNaF3, Springtrap always follows the player's audio devices. Basically, he says Springtrap is too dumb to kill him.) You made everything worser, since the pizzeria was born. (Golden Freddy takes Springtrap's line which says GF isn't worth a theory, and backfires it, saying that, in that case, Springtrap would be faulty for the 5 children's murder, the Bite of '87 etc., and that because of him the pizzeria had to suffer since its start.) Little ending spoiler: ... You've just been burned. (Golden Freddy finishes him off saying that a spoiler for this rap battle is that "he got burned", metaphorically and literally, due to the game's ending on night 6 saying the place got burned to the ground, with Springtrap assumably being in the location at the time. This could be proven false due to him being shown on the newspaper when brightened, however.) PUPPET I'm really sick of both of you, from Springcrap to Deadbear, I'm here to tell you none of you could get crazier! (The Puppet drops in the battle, sick of Springtrap and "Fredbear", giving them harsh nicknames "Springcrap and Deadbear", and saying the rap battle became too crazy for him to support.) Both of you started malfunctioning after the restaurant's killing strife (The Puppet also says that after the murder incidents, these animatronics helplessly gave up and started malfunctioning. In other words, robotic ragequit.) My goal is just one mission now: Give Gifts, Give Life. (Springtrap is referencing his minigame in the second game with the same name, also saying that Golden Freddy and Springtrap had to mess up everything, and him, the Puppet, had to fix it all.) Only the music box heals my wounds of vengeance, If you let it wind out you'll surely feel my presence! (The Puppet says that, after such a murder, only the music box can calm him, and that if it winds out Springtrap and Golden Freddy will regret it, also referencing the second game's music box mechanic.) A bigger cemetary hasn't been seen in this entire formation, But I guess both of you will face the joy of creation... (Formation, as in organization: the pizzeria, or band: Golden Freddy and Springtrap, saying the Puppet never witnessed such a large amount of murders in a single pizzeria, or for that matter location whatsoever, but that both of them will face "the joy of creation", a famous replica from the first game's night calls and lore.) 'Fun Video Facts' *Springtrap and Golden Freddy were originally supposed to rap for their possessed souls, Purple Guy and one of the 5 kids, not for their actual mascots, but this was later changed on the most part, and balanced with the Puppet talking about all of the murders. **However, the line "Need 5 spirits to chill a whiny kid" was still a reference to this. **The same thing happened with Springtrap's other line "I'm the only one left, all the others became my victims" is an unnoticed reference to Purple Guy killing the kids then becoming part of Springtrap. This wasn't observed until the video's release and was decided to remain part of the project. *This battle was supposed to be a normal 1v1, however, Moraru didn't listen to the full instrumental until it was too late; the end featured a music box and nostalgic music. Guess who matched that audio description. *The video took about 3 days to make, with no rest. *Golden Freddy's voice was the most unstable one during editing, taking about 3-5 sound editing devices to morph his echo well, yet still every single verse of his had a different echo ratio. Category:ERBaF's Series